Trauma
by butterflykisses0
Summary: Emma was abused and doesn't want to talk about her past so tries to commit suicide
1. And then

I don't own them...it's a two shot be warned it has mentions of abuse, rape, and attempted suicide.

The subject of Emma's past came up as she, Regina, and Snow sat around that day talking. They had decided that talking and being civil towards each other was the best thing. "I don't want to talk about that." Emma had said as she quickly got up.

"Emma!" Snow called out after her running daughter. Regina shook her head. Emma was shaking, she felt just like she did when she was thirteen when her step father had raped her for the first time. She held the pill bottle in her hand looking at the contents, she filled up the glass in the bathroom sink and retreated to the floor again. Pouring the pills into her hand she shoves them into her mouth and downs the water, she got up she didn't want to be in the bathroom when she passed out to oblivion.

As she got up, her cup still in her hand she swayed. "These are quick." Emma slurred to herself, she didn't make it far when she crumbled to the floor. Her glass shattering on the floor, Henry who had decided to go find his moms and Grandmother heard the shattering glass followed by a thud. Out of curiosity he went in the direction of the noise, when he saw one of his moms spread out on the floor. Glass around her and an empty pill bottle beside her, Henry just started screaming.

Regina and Snow were downstairs when they heard Henry's frantic screams, they ran as fast as they could, Snow ahead of Regina. Regina jumped at the sound of Snow's frantic scream of Emma's name. All she could do was gasp at the sight before her, Emma was crumpled on the floor half way in the bathroom halfway in the room.

Broken glass littered the floor beside her, as Regina got closer she noticed the now empty pill bottle beside Emma's right hand. Regina ran to her side and knelt down beside her and listened to see if Emma was breathing, Emma's skin was clammy but Regina touched her face anyway and felt her pulse which was getting weaker.

"Emma! Emma!" Snow called out touching Emma's face. Besides checking her vitals Regina was halted, she had really never been this scared in her life except for when Henry almost died twice. "Henry go call your Grandfather and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Regina said, her voice was shaky. As Henry left Regina looked at Snow who had the most terrified and shocked look on her face. "Regina, she she..." Snow couldn't finish as she burst into tears.

Regina was trying not to freak out, what freaked her out the most about this was she normally saw Emma as an incredibly strong person and if something shook her this much for her to try committing suicide she didn't know anything anymore. She always counted on Emma's strong demeanor. "Snow, what happened?" Regina asked as she looked at the crumpled body of Emma. "Her past, Regina it must be horrifying if she did this because she didn't want to tell us about it." Snow cried. "I know." Regina said just as the paramedics came through the door, the secured Emma's breathing and an IV and they left with her on the stretcher. "I will go with her, you and Henry drive behind." Regina said, all Snow could do was nod. After getting to the hospital Emma had woken up slightly, "I was raped at thirteen." Was all Emma said and Regina's eyes widened at the confession the younger woman blurted out to her. And at that moment Emma's body shook as she went into full seizure…

To be continued… sorry it's short.


	2. Truth

I don't own them…

"What's happening?!" Regina yelled at the paramedic who was trying really hard to help Emma with Regina screaming in his ear. "Ms. Mills, we are trying to help her…she is having a seizure. Now, please stop yelling at me." The EMT said. Regina just huffed as she watched them try and stop Emma's seizure. She held onto Emma's hand the whole ride, Regina was really trying not to be afraid. She had never seen someone have a seizure or try to die before, she had never encountered that in the Enchanted Forest. "Emma? Wake up…" Regina said as she rubbed Emma's sweaty and clammy hand, she felt a slight squeeze and then it was gone just as fast as it came.

Emma was still completely unconscious, they had made sure she was breathing and her vitals were up before they headed to the hospital. It was chaos when they brought Emma in, she looked so small and gaunt on the stretcher with all the wires and tubes running from her to the machines. "Oh she looks so small!" Snow said as her eyes flooded up as she touched her daughter's sweaty and clammy hand just as Regina had before.

"She squeezed my hand in the ambulance, I think she is close to waking up." Regina said to Snow who nodded.

"This is so horrible, my Emma!" Snow said as she cried harder, they were working on her in the room when Regina had made her way to beside Snow and hugged. Henry who was drinking his water choked at the sight but then smiled. "Thank you Regina." Snow finally said. "You are welcome." Regina nodded. After ten minutes the doctor came out.

"Well she is stable now, but the overdose put her in high risk and we had to put wrist restraints on."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked looking at the doctor with wide eyes.

"She has to stay for a few days to get evaluated and we put on wrist restraints to make sure she won't try again before she is released." They all looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "With any attempted suicides we have to make sure that they won't try again."

"I understand, can we see her?" Charming asked. And the doctor nodded, all four walked into the room. Emma was looking at the wall, Regina noticed the arm restraints first and she frowned harder. "Emma honey, we are all here." Snow said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it!" Emma said as her voice had a hint of anger.

"Emma, we understand…" Charming started to say but was interrupted by Emma.

"You don't understand! No one does!" Emma yelled, Henry choked back a sob and instantly Emma saw how scared he was. "I'm sorry Henry." Emma apologized, but was answered by a hard hug from her young man. Regina's heart broke at the sight and a tear fell down her cheek, which Emma saw.

Emma looked at Regina and their eyes met, Emma briefly smiled as Regina nodded.

"How about we give her some space for right now, you will see her later she's been through a lot." Regina said as she started to walk out of the room as well.

"Wait, Regina…please stay." Emma mumbled and Regina nodded, "ok."

Noticing the hurt in her mother's face Emma spoke up again. "Mom…I will talk with you next, please don't feel hurt."

"Oh Emma, ok…I love you!" Snow said as she touched Emma's arm and left the room with Charming's arm wrapped around her and Henry.

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes said everything. "Ms. Swan…Emma what happened? You blurted out something before you had the seizure. That was a disturbing confession."

Emma closed her eyes, "Yeah, it happened a few times. It started at thirteen, my foster brother at first then it was just my foster fathers. That first time, at thirteen my foster brother who was sixteen then decided that I would be his practice. It wasn't how I thought it was going to be, it hurt really really bad. I started bleeding afterward and didn't stop until four days later. But he did it two more times afterwards. Then after I left that home my other foster parents beat me constantly." Emma choked up at that last part and Regina's eyes just widened.

"I'm sorry Emma." Was all she could say, she looked at Emma and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"It was my past Regina, I was dealt a bad hand when I was growing up. I have accepted it, but I don't want to talk about it with my parents it will hurt them."

"I know it will but you should tell them, they need to know. Why did you swallow all those pills?" Regina asked.

"I just didn't want to deal with it, Henry he saw and he looked so scared when he saw me. I did hear him scream before I fell into unconsciousness, it broke my heart even more and I didn't want to die." Emma's tears started to flow and Regina who had listened to Emma's confession immediately let a few tears go as well.

"When I was forced to marry your Grandfather the King, he basically defiled me as well. I wasn't thirteen but eighteen, but I understand what that feels like. When I was thirteen though, my mother would still spank me so hard when I wasn't proper. It wasn't just a normal spanking it was the hardest she could with a belt, and it was very painful." Regina explained.

"She spanked you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, up until I married the King. And once, when she was back here in Storybrooke." Regina said as she blushed.

"Wow! Even that time when she was here? When?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, it was when she first encountered me and it was one of the most painful. So you see I know how you feel."

"You do, I'm sorry you had to grow up like that too." Emma said as she stared at Regina who stared back at her. They were interrupted by Snow who heard the last part, "Regina, Henry is asking for you. You can come back in a bit ok?" Snow asked.

"Of course, Emma I will be back."

Emma then nodded, and looked at her mother and the emotion in her eyes.

"Emma, what happened to you when you were younger?" Snow asked.

"It wasn't good mom and I am afraid to tell you because it would break your heart." Emma explained.

"I know sweetheart but we should know." Charming said as he sat next to Snow.

"Ok so when I was two I was placed in a nice home, but then the mother died of cancer so I went back. I didn't get into another home until I was eight and they just beat me when I didn't do what they asked.

"From thirteen to seventeen I was either beaten or raped or both, but it's ok that was my past and I know it hurts to hear what I had gone through." Emma said.

"Oh Emma…" Snow said as she cried and hugged her daughter hard.

Regina had stood by the door, Henry was asleep with his head on Tink's lap. She heard.

She just thought of her past with her mother and the king, she felt sick.

TBC


	3. To hold you over- Hospital

Here's a little to hold you guys over…

I do not own them. **Warning mentions of rape and child abuse and abortion**

After the Charmings had decided to go be with Henry and Tink out in the waiting room to give Emma some room, Regina walked in again. Emma smiled lightly, "Hi."

"Hi Emma, are you doing ok?" Regina asked, Emma just nodded and looked at Regina and she nodded.

"I want to tell you more of the details of what happened to me in the past." Emma said.

"Ok Emma, I want to hear. But you don't have to." Regina said, as she sat on the bed next to Emma.

"I want to…when I was fourteen I had this foster father who would always come into my room at night, he smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. He would throw back my covers and remove my underpants before he undid his. He reeked as he climbed on top of me, he would slam into me so hard I saw stars and I bled a lot afterwards. It was him that got me pregnant for the first time."

"Emma…oh my God you were fourteen!" Regina cried.

"I was, I had to have an abortion. I cried for days afterwards but I knew I was too young and that I didn't want a reminder of what that Bastard did to me." Emma said as she looked up at Regina whose eyes were wide as saucers, and Emma lost it. She started to cry really hard, Regina just froze. "No no Emma, please don't cry! Shhh, shhh…" Regina said as she started to hug Emma and rock her back and forth trying to comfort her.

"I…want…" Emma sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok." Regina said as she rubbed Emma's back as Snow entered again.

"Oh no what happened?" Snow asked.

"She's just having a hard time, could you get her some water please?" Regina asked, Snow just nodded and left the room. Emma just looked at Regina who was looking at her.

"Regina?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Will you stay?" Emma asked.

"I will." Regina said as she smiled.

Just then Snow returned, Emma had laid back and took the water and drank it very fast.

"Emma honey, slow down with the water." Snow said as Emma gave the cup back to Snow.

"Are you ok if we went home and brought Henry back tomorrow?" Charming asked as he entered.

"That's fine." Emma replied as Regina nodded.

"Yes that is ok, I will stay with her." Regina said as she stood and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Emma just laid back, but just as Snow leaned in to hug and kiss her daughter Regina watched as Emma threw up all of the water she had just drank. Snow just stood there her eyes were all wide, Regina smiled at Snow's face as she just processed what had happened.

"Oh my God I think I'm going to throw up!" Snow said as she left the room.

TBC to hold you over!


End file.
